


Taksówkarz

by Kondziolina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AOB, Alfaharry, Love, M/M, One Shot, Taxi, alfa - Freeform, beta, omega - Freeform, omegaLouis, taksówka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: Walentynkowy One Shot A/O/BLouis uważa, że wszystkie Alfy śmierdzą i na dodatek chcą go wykorzystać.





	Taksówkarz

\- Dlaczego nie możesz jechać ze mną… - Jęknął Louis, wydymając wargi. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na Zayna oczami kota ze Shreka. To zawsze działało. Mulat jedynie prychnął i popchnął go w kierunku taksówki.

  
Cóż…

  
Prawie zawsze, pomyślał.

  
\- Nic ci się nie stanie, jak raz pojedziesz taksówką do domu. – Mruknął, otwierając drzwi do żółtego pojazdu. Louis zerknął na przednią szybę i zauważył numer 0028. Tupnął nogą i poprawił torbę, która wisiała na jego ramieniu. Nienawidził, gdy jego przyjaciel to robił. Co to w ogóle za przyjaciel?

  
\- Jeszcze  będziesz coś ode mnie chciał. – Mruknął i wsiadł do auta, nie żegnając się. Zayn zatrzasnął za nim drzwi i wysłał buziaka w powietrzu. Louis prychnął i odwrócił się ostentacyjnie w drugą stronę. 

  
Wcale nie dramatyzował, o nie. On po prostu…

  
Dobra. Louis dramatyzował.

 

Ale Louis lubił dramatyzować. Wprawdzie tylko przy przyjaciołach, ale jednak. 

  
Zayn wiedział, że Louis nie lubił przebywać w towarzystwie innych ludzi. Zwłaszcza alf. One go przerażały. Zawsze miał wrażenie, że chcą go zgwałcić lub oznaczyć, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, jak absurdalnie to brzmi. Nie każda alfa była zła i nie każda chciała jedynie omegi do pieprzenia. Jednak jego mózg  tego nie rozumiał. Tak więc Louis unikał miejsc, w których mógł je spotkać. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Poza tym, i tak miał zamiar dać szansę wyłącznie tej jednej osobie, która była mu przeznaczona.

  
Jak na razie, wszystkie alfy śmierdziały.

  
A przynajmniej on tak uważał. 

 

Zazwyczaj woń była zbyt ostra. Czasem za bardzo cytrynowa, raz nawet zdarzyło mu się być w pobliżu chłopaka, który pachniał cebulą. Do dziś Louis zastanawiał się jaki człowiek tak bardzo musi kochać to warzywo, że jest to zapach jego alfy. Po prostu… Nie. Współczuć gościowi. Wszyscy wokół niego muszą dużo płakać.

 

_ Przechlapane... _

 

Westchnął i zamarł, gdy do jego nozdrzy doleciał ładny zapach. 

 

Ładny zapach alfy. 

 

To się nie zdarzyło jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Nigdy. Całe jego ciało zaczęło mrowić. Serce przyspieszyło swój bieg. Czy to mogła być jego bratnia dusza? Czy los w końcu przestał z niego drwić i doprowadził do spotkania? Po tylu latach? Czy to możliwe?

 

Powoli uniósł spojrzenie i zobaczył alfę, która patrzyła na niego z rozbawieniem. Louis odruchowo skulił się w sobie, nerwowo poprawiając grzywkę. Nawet jeśli to mogła być jego bratnia dusza, dalej mężczyzna był alfą. Potencjalnym zagrożeniem. 

  
\- Słucham? – Zapytał, jego głos wydawał się cieniutki. Skarcił się za to w myślach. Powinien być odważniejszy. Powinien nie dać po sobie poznać, ze się boi. Alfy na pewno tylko na to czekają… Żeby wykorzystać swoją władzę. Żeby wykorzystać biedną omegę. 

 

Pokręcił głową i zamknął oczy. Musiał być silny. Nie mógł okazać strachu. To je tylko podnieca. Nieraz czytał o tym w gazecie. Nieraz czytał o wykorzystywaniu. Nieraz czytał o śmierci. A wszystko to przez pełne niepohamowanego pragnienia alfy. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

 

Musiał.

 

Być.

 

Silny.

 

\- To chyba ja powinienem zapytać? Więc słucham? – Zapytał rozbawiony mężczyzna. 

 

Louisa przeszły dreszcze. Wielkimi krokami zbliżała się jego gorączka. Był pewien, że zabije Zayna, który doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, a i tak doprowadził do tej sytuacji.    
Otrząsnął się, a jego policzki poczerwieniały z zażenowania. W końcu był w taksówce. 

  
\- Potrzebuję się dostać do domu. – Powiedział cicho, spoglądając na Zayna, który w dalszym ciągu był na zewnątrz. Stał oparty o murek i otwierał owocowego cukierka. Rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon; sądząc po jego głupim uśmiechu, pewnie ze swoim chłopakiem. Louis miał ochotę prychnąć. Dlaczego Zayn nie patrzy w jego stronę? Powinien go uratować!

 

Nie, Louis dalej uważa, że nie jest dramatyczny.

  
\- Rozumiem. – Parsknął mężczyzna, stukając palcami o kierownicę. Nie  wyglądał na zbytnio zdenerwowanego. Rozglądał się po okolicy z zaciekawieniem, jakby po raz pierwszy był w tym miejscu. Ale to chyba było niemożliwe, prawda? Tutaj dość często pojawiały się taksówki. W końcu stali pod Uniwersytetem Omeg. Taksówka była dość bezpiecznym rozwiązaniem dla studentów, którzy nie mieli partnerów. 

Swoją drogą wydawało się, że Louis zamawiał betę. Gdyby nie obezwładniający zapach, już dawno uciekłby w popłochu przed alfą. 

  
\- Dlaczego pan nie jedzie? – Zapytał cicho, gdy minęło kilka minut ciszy. Zayn już dawno wrócił do budynku szkoły, nie przejmując się nawet biednym Louisem i dziwnym taksówkarzem. 

  
Dziwnym, ale niezwykle atrakcyjnym i bajecznie pachnącym taksówkarzem.

  
\- Och? – Harry spojrzał w lusterko, trafiając na jego oczy.. Louis poczuł się bezpiecznie, czego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył w tak krótkim czasie. Jakby ich ciała się przyciągały. Wyrzucił tę myśl z głowy.  _ Alfy są złe _ . – Może dlatego, że nie mam pojęcia co w pańskim przypadku kryje się za słowem „dom”?

  
Louis zauważył, że mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, ukazując przy tym głębokie dołeczki. 

 

DOŁECZKI!

 

Westchnął, sunąc spojrzeniem po przepięknych lokach i delikatnych policzkach. Ten mężczyzna wyglądał zjawiskowo. Nigdy nie widział tak pięknej osoby. Dlaczego on musiał być taki piękny? Czy to nie karalne?

  
\- Powie mi pan, gdzie znajduje się pański dom, czy mam zawieźć pana do swojego? – taksówkarz odwrócił się i Louisowi zakręciło się w głowie, gdy poczuł silniejszy zapach lawendy i porannej herbaty – jego dwóch ulubionych składników. Czyżby ta alfa była jego przeznaczeniem? Może to właśnie na niego czekał? 

  
Zacisnął powieki i próbował uspokoić swoje wnętrze, które wręcz wyrywało się do alfy. Nie sądził, że swoją bratnią duszę pozna w… taksówce.

 

Jak banalnie to brzmi?

 

Dostał angaż w komedii romantycznej i nawet o tym nie wiedział? Gdzie jego scenariusz?

  
\- Marzyciel z pana. – Ton głosu Alfy był rozbawiony. W pierwszej chwili Louis przeraził się, że mężczyzna czytał mu w myślach. Skarcił się za to. Jego życie nie jest aż tak absurdalne. – Albo niemowa…

  
\- Umiem mówić… - Louis poczuł, że lepią mu się ręce, więc wytarł je o swoje czarne spodnie. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że dalej stoją, a on nie odpowiedział na podstawowe pytanie: dokąd zmierzają.

  
\- Przepraszam. – Szepnął, gdy podał swój adres, a kędzierzawy mrugnął do niego i odwrócił się z powrotem do kierownicy.  Wydawał się być rozbawiony. Louis poczuł, że powinien był uciec już dawno temu. Już wtedy, kiedy poczuł, że ma do czynienia z alfą. Nie zrobił tego jednak i teraz było już za późno. Wyskoczenie z jadącego auta wcale nie było dobrym pomysłem.

  
A może jednak było?

  
\- Nie szkodzi. – Odparł lekko kędzierzawy, zerkając na niego przez lusterko. – Czasem mamy po prostu taki dzień.. – Louis prychnął w duchu, gdy pomyślał, że to nie jeden taki dzień, a całe życie. Miał dwadzieścia dwa lata, a zachowywał się, jakby miał siedem. - … Ja na przykład wczoraj zupełnie nie mogłem się skupić i zamiast na szóstą, pojechałem na ósmą aleję…

  
\- Przecież to na dwóch różnych końcach miasta… - Zdziwił się niebieskooki i zasłonił usta, gdy zorientował się, jak głośno to powiedział. Nie powinien nawiązywać konwersacji. To niebezpieczne. Nawet jeśli ten człowiek jest jego bratnią duszą. Alfa jednak kontynuowała, nie zauważając na Louisa.

  
\- Wiem! – Zaśmiał się. – Po prostu dość często zdarza mi się mylić kierunki…

  
\- Kto w takim razie zatrudnił pana w taksówce?

  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając krótko na Louisa. – Nie jestem żaden pan. Możesz mówić do mnie Harry. A Ty, piękny? Przedstawisz mi się?

  
\- Ja? – Louis wybałuszył oczy i znowu zaczął wycierać  ręce w spodnie. Alfy są złe. Alfy są złe… Nie idź tą drogą.. – Ja… Um..

  
\- Jaja? Ciekawe imię! – Wykrzyknął mężczyzna, a Louis jęknął, robiąc się cały czerwony. Zsunął się po swoim siedzeniu i schował twarz w dłoniach.

  
\- Nie jaja.. – Wymamrotał. – Louis.

  
\- Louis? – Upewnił się Harry, a niebieskooki przytaknął. – Piękne imię.

 

\- Zwyczajne. – Westchnął, zamykając oczy i modląc się, by czerwień jak najszybciej zeszła z jego policzków. Nienawidził tego, że czerwienił się przy każdej możliwej okazji. Przecież miał nie ulegać alfom…

 

Albo jednej alfie. Takiej, która została zesłana jako dar z niebios..

 

Louis, przestań marzyć. Skup się.

  
\- Nie, nie.. W tych stronach raczej nie spotykane. – Zapewnił go Harry, zatrzymując się na światłach i odwracając się w jego stronę. – Hej, nie zakrywaj tej pięknej twarzy…

  
\- Ale jestem tak zażenowany… - Jęknął Louis, mocniej zaciskając powieki. Nagle poczuł, że Harry oplata swoją dłoń wokół jego nadgarstka i powoli próbuje oderwać ją od twarzy. Louis pokręcił głową, odpędzając gorąco, jakie pojawiło się w jego ciele. Jakby mała kuleczka zagnieździła się w jego sercu i rosła, rozprzestrzeniając ciepło. Niespotykane.

 

Jak to w sobie zdusić?

  
\- Nie, nie rób tego. – Wymamrotał, odchylając się na swoim siedzeniu.  

  
\- Nie musisz się mnie wstydzić. – Powiedział cicho zielonooki, powodując drżenie ciała Louisa. Ten głos był dla jego uszu naprawdę cudowny. I był tak blisko. Wręcz za blisko… Zamarł, słysząc kolejne słowa. – Wiem, że też to poczułeś.

 

Myśli Louisa wariowały. Przeplatały się ze sobą, robiąc mętlik, zaplatały supełki, łączyły się ze sobą, by po chwili znowu rozwiązać i pognać w całkiwicie przeciwnym kierunku. Czy to nie jest właśnie odpowiedź na jego modły? Właśnie zostało mu potwierdzone, że znalazł swoją alfę. Znalazł swoją bratnią duszę. On to czuł, Harry to czuł. 

 

Harry i Louis. 

 

Louis i Harry.

 

Czy to nie brzmi jak coś perfekcyjnego?

 

\- Co takiego? – Louis zmarszczył się i powoli odsłonił twarz. Przed nim znajdowały się zielone tęczówki, które sprawiły, że znowu odleciał. Nie mógł przestać im się przyglądać. Każdemu skrawkowi jego ciała. Jego pięknego ciała. Delikatne policzki, ładnie skrojone. Mały nos, wąskie usta. Zielone oczy, przypominające barwą wiosenną trawę, podkreślone dodatkowo zieloną koszulą, w którą był ubrany. Westchnął. Nie mógł uwierzyć w idealność tego osobnika..

  
Z drugiej strony, czy Harry właśnie zasugerował, że też to poczuł? Jeśli uczucie jest obecne u dwóch osób, oznacza to przynależność. Przynależność to bratnia dusza. Ktoś, kto został zapisany mu w gwiazdach. Przeznaczenie, od którego nie da się uciec. 

  
To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego niebieskooki jeszcze nie uciekł. 

 

Nagle Harry się odsunął, mrożąc kości Louisa. Szatyn zamrugał i zauważył, że Harry znów skupił się na jeździe. Światła się zmieniły i widocznie ktoś zaczął trąbić. Znowu nie zarejestrował tego, co powiedział do niego mężczyzna.  Louis uderzył się mentalnie w twarz i miał już zapytać, czy byłby tak miły powtórzyć, gdy Harry znowu się odezwał, powodując u niego dreszcze.

  
Louis nie ucieknie. Nie ma mowy. 

  
\- Studiujesz na UO? 

  
\- Um.. – Przełknął ślinę i poprawił włosy. Znowu. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że powinien wybrać się do fryzjera. O czym on myśli? Przecież to nie było teraz ważne. – Tak.

  
\- A ten mulat to twój przyjaciel?

  
\- Tak, Zayn. – Powiedział cicho, wyglądając przez okno. A może on tylko zbiera informacje? Próbował uśpić jego czujność? Louis, jego rozum i język nigdy nie miały dobrej relacji.– Przyjaźnimy się, odkąd skończyliśmy pięć lat..- Powiedział, ignorując swoje wcześniejsze przemyślenia.

 

\- Cudowna przyjaźń w takim razie. Ja też mam takiego przyjaciela. Jeździ zresztą na tej taksówce.

 

\- Tak? – Louis uśmiechnął się. – Też jest alfą?

  
\- Nie, nie. – Westchnął. – Jest betą. Zresztą strasznie gadatliwy człowiek, mówię ci.  Jeśli kiedykolwiek na niego trafisz, może cię nieźle zagadać. Kiedyś tak się rozgadał, że spóźniłem się na zajęcia i miałem przechlapane u nauczyciela do końca semestru. Dużo gada, ale ciekawie, dlatego ciężko się oderwać. 

  
Louis zrelaksował się pod wpływem głosu alfy. Miał ochotę zamknąć oczy i odpłynąć. Odpłynąć gdzieś do ciepłych krajów, gdzie Harry mógłby leżeć obok niego i otulać go swoimi długimi rękoma. Szeptać mu do ucha i otaczać go tym wspaniałym zapachem. Brzmi jak największe szczęście świata.

  
Louis nigdy z nikim nie był. Może to odrażające i nietypowe dla omegi w tym wieku, ale to prawda. Nie mógł się przemóc, by komukolwiek zaufać na tyle, by spotykać się z nim dłużej. Bał się odrzucenia i bólu w sercu, który pojawiłby się zaraz po tym. Nawet jeśli spotykał kogoś miłego, coś sprawiało, że nie mógł się przemóc. Zapach też odgrywał tu ważną rolę. Jeśli mu się nie podobał  odrzucał daną osobę, gdy tylko pojawiała się w pobliżu. Louis nawet zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle jest mu dane znaleźć swoją drugą połówkę. Może przeznaczone mu było samotne życie? To ciało wybierało, nie on. Kochał to i zarazem nienawidził. 

  
To był pierwszy raz, gdy poczuł się inaczej. Zapach zwalił go z nóg, nie mówiąc już o wyglądzie. Niestety, jego głowę znowu nawiedziła myśl: Jestem niewystarczający. Kto normalny zwróciłby na mnie uwagę? Na pewno nie ktoś taki, jak Harry. 

  
A potem znowu przypomniał sobie uczucie jego dotyku na swoim nadgarstku. Wziął głęboki oddech i poczuł ten zapach. Ciepła kuleczka szczęścia była coraz większa.

  
Może powinien zaryzykować? Spróbować zapanować nad swoim niewytłumaczalnym strachem? Może powinien przemóc się i zagadać? Co jeśli straci swoją drugą połówkę? Natury nie oszuka. Znalazł ją. Znalazł swoją idealną część jabłka.

  
\- Jesteśmy – Powiedział Harry, odwracając się w jego stronę. Louis otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się. 

 

Faktycznie, stali naprzeciwko jego mieszkania. Ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie, gdy uświadomił sobie, że zaraz wyjdzie i nigdy więcej nie spotka już alfy. Nie chciał tego. Nie mógł pozwolić odejść temu uczuciu. Może właśnie robi najśmielszą rzecz w swoim życiu. Najdziwniejszą. Zupełnie niespodziewaną. Ale nie dbał o to.

  
\- Dasz mi swój numer? – Wypalił, zanim zdążyłby zrezygnować z tego pomysłu. – Um.. Jeśli tylko.. Chcesz?

  
\- Z przyjemnością. – Harry uśmiechnął się i czekał, aż Louis drżącymi dłońmi poda mu pogniecioną kartkę, która leżała luzem w jego torbie. – Wiesz.. Niedługo są walentynki i to pierwszy, raz kiedy chciałbym je spędzić z kimś… - Harry spojrzał na niego i pokręcił głową. – Nieważne. – Wymamrotał i odebrał od Louisa zapłatę. 

  
\- Wiem, że  zazwyczaj robią to alfy… - Powiedział cicho, wręczając mu karteczkę z rządkiem cyfr. Patrzył na niego spod rzęs. – Ale widzę, że nie jesteś na to gotowy. Będę czekać na twój telefon, nie będę popędzać. Poczekam, aż zrozumiesz, że natury nie da się oszukać i jesteśmy sobie pisani. Przynajmniej ja w to wierze..

  
\- Ja też w to wierzę. – Przyznał nieśmiało Louis, cały czerwony. Długo patrzyli sobie w  oczy. 

 

Ręce Louisa drżały, gdy brał głęboki oddech. Zjechał spojrzeniem na usta Harry’ego, mając ogromną ochotę je pocałować. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuł, jednak właśnie chciał to zrobić. Dlaczego to się  działo z człowiekiem, którego znał jedynie pół godziny? 

  
_ Bratnia dusza _ , podpowiadał głos w jego głowie.

  
Wrócił wzrokiem na zielone tęczówki i coś ciepłego zaczęło drżeć w jego sercu. Energia, która dawała mu siłę i odwagę, by to zrobić. Zacisnął palce u stóp i nachylił się, składając szybkiego całusa na ustach kędzierzawego. Jeśli Harry był zaskoczony, Louis tego nie zauważył. Ledwo ich usta się spotkały, a szatyn gwałtownie się odsunął i wypadł z auta. Nie odwracając się za siebie, wpadł na podwórko i pobiegł prosto do domu. Jego policzki piekły niemiłosiernie, a usta mrowiły, choć kontakt trwa ledwie sekundę. 

  
Wiedział, że to jego alfa. Czuł to. Nie potrafił jednak przezwyciężyć swojego strachu. Ten gest był kulminacją jego możliwości. To było dla niego za dużo. Dlatego tak zareagował. Wszystko muszą rozegrać pomału.  Albo chociaż trochę wolniej. Tyci tyci wolniej.

  
Wypuścił powietrze, gdy tylko znalazł się za drzwiami. Oparł się o nie i schował twarz w dłoniach. Nie wierzył, że był na tyle szalony, by pocałować obcą mu alfę. Nie wierzył, że pocałował jakąkolwiek alfę. Ale co to była za alfa…

  
Przystojny mężczyzna, pełen humoru i ciekawych anegdot, który troszczył się o niego, chociaż tak naprawdę nie musiał. Nie rozkazywał mu, pozwolił samemu zdecydować o tym, kiedy się znowu skontaktują. Żadna alfa, którą spotkał do tej pory, taka nie była.   
Uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki. Znał siebie i swojego pecha, dlatego od razu chciał zapisać numer telefonu w komórce, ponieważ karteczkę łatwo było zgubić. Pokręcił głową i sięgnął do drugiej. Wyciągnął papierek i odwinął, mając nadzieję zobaczyć rządek cyfr. Ze zgrozą zauważył, że to tylko wczorajszy paragon ze spożywczaka. Ogarnęło go zaniepokojenie. Zaczął przeszukiwać wszystkie kieszenie.

 

Każdy zna to uczucie, gdy znienacka uświadamiamy sobie, że czegoś nam brakuje. Strach sprawia, że ręce drżą, a w oczach zbierają się łzy. Uczucie jest straszne i przysłania logiczne myślenie. Byleby tylko znaleźć upragnioną rzecz. Louisowi zdarzało się to nagminnie. Nie przyzwyczaił się jednak do tego, za każdym razem reagując tak samo.

 

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie… - Mamrotał, wyrzucając wszystko z torby i mając nadzieję, że to tam ją wrzucił. Jednakże to, co z niej wypadło,  zdecydowanie nie przypominało tego, czego szukał.

 

Miał ochotę płakać, jego serce biło jak oszalałe. Rzucił wszystko na podłogę i z łoskotem otworzył drzwi. Nie zauważył taksówki, co jedynie pogorszyło sytuację. Jego myśli wirowały, a sam chciał płakać.  Harry odjechał, a Louis zgubił jego numer telefonu. 

  
Szedł, patrząc pod nogi, mając nadzieję, że kartka wypadła mu po prostu podczas szaleńczego biegu, jednak nic takiego nie rzuciło mu się w oczy. Łzy ciekły mu po policzkach, a mróz zaczynał szczypać. Nienawidził swojego pecha. Znalazł idealną alfę i od razu zaprzepaścił tą znajomość. Nie wierzył w to wszystko. Z bolącym sercem oparł się o murek i zapłakał.   
  
2**   
Czekał przed swoim domem z niecierpliwością. Co i rusz sprawdzał zegarek i tupał nogą. Wprawdzie zamówił taksówkę na godzinę osiemnastą, a do niej miał jeszcze kilka długich minut, jednak nie mógł wysiedzieć w miejscu. Jego dom wydawał się być pusty, a on za bardzo rozentuzjazmowany. 

  
Louis, jak na bardzo mądra omegę przystało, postawił sobie za cel znalezienia swojej bratniej duszy.  Musiał spędzić z nim walentynki. To było konieczne. Tak miała zacząć się ich długa, szczęśliwa historia. I znajdzie go, choćby miał codziennie wydawać pieniądze na taksówki. Musiał znaleźć tego jednego, wyjątkowego taksówkarza. W końcu uda mu się na niego trafić, prawda? Nie może być w mieście aż tyle taksówek? Nie z numerem 0028 na przedniej szybie.

  
Całą noc myślał o tym spotkaniu. Zadzwonił nawet do mamy, by dowiedzieć się, co o tym sądzi. To ona zasugerowała, że powinien odnaleźć Harry’ego. Jeśli są swoimi bratnimi duszami, Louis musi zrobić wszystko, by go znaleźć. W końcu taką osobę spotyka się raz na całe życie. Jeśli tylko wypuści się go z rąk, do końca życia będzie cierpieć. Louis nie chciał cierpieć.   
  
Wręcz podskoczył szczęśliwy, gdy zobaczył żółty pojazd, który pojawił się na jego ulicy. Stanął prosto i poprawił grzywkę. Jego podekscytowanie wręcz wzrosło, gdy zauważył na przedniej szybie numer 0028. Teraz już miał pewność, że trafił na dokładnie tę samą taksówkę. Czasem cieszył się ze swojej dobrej pamięci do szczegółów. Wydawać by się mogło, że numer będzie nieistotny, a jednak właśnie ratował mu życie. 

  
Zachichotał i otworzył drzwi. 

 

\- Cześć Ha… - Zaczął, jednak urwał, gdy przed nim siedział blondyn o niebieskich oczach. – Um..

  
\- Cześć kolego! – Krzyknął chłopak, machając wesoło. – Dokąd zmierzamy w ten chłodny, lutowy wieczór? 

  
\- Um.. – Louis powoli zamknął drzwi i zaczął gorączkowo myśleć. W tej taksówce powinien być Harry. Alfa, która skradła mu serce w ciągu dosłownie trzydziestu minut. Jego bratnia dusza, pachnąca lawendą i poranną herbatą. Mężczyzna jego marzeń, z dużymi, zielonymi oczami i dołeczkami w policzkach. Z kręconymi włosami i w dziwnej koszuli. Dlaczego na przednim siedzeniu było jego kompletne przeciwieństwo?

  
\- Nie możesz sobie przypomnieć adresu? Znam to.. – Zaczął chłopak, kiwając głową. – Też tak miałem. Musiałem zacząć ćwiczyć pamięć. Moja dziewczyna kupuje mi różne łamigłówki… Oh! Zobacz, tutaj gdzieś mam. – Schylił się i zaczął przeszukiwać schowek.

  
\- Ja przepraszam… - Louis otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na chłodne powietrze. Trzasnął drzwiami i pobiegł z powrotem do domu. 

  
Może jego myślenie było głupie i zamawianie kolejnej taksówki wcale nie oznaczało, że znajdzie w niej Harry’ego. To nie tak, że w mieście jest tylko jedna taksówka.    
  


 

3**   
\- Zayn… Ale co ja mam zrobić… - Jęknął do telefonu. Stał przed uczelnią i rozglądał się po dziedzińcu. Większość omeg była odbierana przez swoje alfy. Te, które były samotne, szły w grupach, śmiejąc się cicho i rozmawiając.

  
Kilka alf stało po drugiej stronie ulicy, przyglądając się niektórym z nich. Oni także dyskutowali między sobą, prawdopodobnie oceniając swoje szanse na znalezienie partnera. W końcu gdzie łatwiej kogoś znaleźć, jak nie przed Uniwersytetem Omeg? Słynny UO miało najlepsze sztuki, jak to mówią.

  
\- Nie wiem, możesz znowu zadzwonić po taksówkę i poprosić o numer 0028… - Mruknął Zayn, a Louis wywrócił oczami. Przed chwilą tłumaczył chłopakowi, że kiedy zrobił to ostatnim razem, przyjechał jakiś blondyn, a nie jego boski wybranek. 

  
\- Zayn..  – Westchnął. – A co jeśli zamieniają się taksówkami? Już nigdy go nie znajdę!

  
– Zadzwoń po taksówkę i wróć do domu. Zrób herbatę i pomyśl o tym na spokojnie. Wpadnę do ciebie wieczorem razem z Liamem. Muszę iść. Pa, Lou! – Chłopak rozłączył się, a Louis wywrócił oczami. Zdecydowanie powinien znaleźć sobie innego najlepszego przyjaciela, ponieważ ten był kompletnie nieprzydatny. 

  
Oderwał telefon od ucha i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Szybko usunął z górnego paska „kocham cię!” od Zayna i prychnął. Jakby Louis sam nie wpadł na to, żeby znowu wracać do domu taksówką. Czekał na nią od pięciu minut, dlatego zadzwonił do przyjaciela. Miał nadzieję, że stworzą razem jakiś plan „b”, jeśli w taksówce 0028 znowu nie pojawi się kędzierzawa czupryna.

  
\- Hej, przepraszam? – Ktoś przerwał jego myśli, podchodząc zdecydowanie zbyt blisko niego. Louis automatycznie spiął się i z przerażeniem patrzył, na dość nieśmiały uśmiech mężczyzny przed sobą. Alfa, której zapach przypominał kawę, której szczerze nie znosił.

  
\- Jestem Nick, może chciałbyś…

  
Louis pisnął, przykładając telefon do serca. Kątem oka zauważył, że taksówka stanęła na chodniku, więc odwrócił się i pobiegł w jej kierunku. Nie słyszał, czy mężczyzna podążał za nim. Wpadł do pojazdu i wykrzyczał swój adres, prosząc kierowcę, by odjeżdżał jak najszybciej. 

  
Strach nie pozwolił mu się odwrócić i zobaczyć, czy Nick faktycznie za nim biegnie, czy to tylko wyobraźnia go poniosła. Całkiem często mu się to zdarzało i naprawdę by się nie zdziwił, jeśli to działoby się teraz.

  
Samochodem szarpnęło. Louis zamknął oczy i wbił paznokcie w swoje uda. 

  
\- Jest pan strasznie znerwicowany. Wie pan, te łamigłówki to pomagają też w uspokajaniu…    
Louis otworzył oczy. Jego twarz powoli zaczęła nabierać kolorów. Zaczęło do niego docierać to, jak głupio musiał wyglądać. Położył głowę na zimnej szybie i westchnął.

  
\- Niech pan nic nie mówi… - Westchnął cicho, przymykając oczy. 

 

Czuł ulgę, ponieważ udało mu się uciec od dziwnej alfy. Z drugiej strony czuł zawód, ponieważ drugi raz z rzędu spotkał niebieskookiego blondyna. Beta, której dziewczyna kupuje łamigłówki na lepszą pamięć. Dlaczego świat był przeciwko niemu? Dlaczego nie mógł trafić na kręconowłosą alfę?

  
Pech go prześladował.

  
\- Jestem Niall. – Powiedział blondyn. – Nie żaden pan.

  
Louis wypuścił powietrze. 

  
Niech będzie.   
  
4**   
Louis miał dość. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia spotykał Nialla częściej, niż było to w zasadzie konieczne. Szatyn zamawiał taksówki dwa razy dziennie, by jakimś cudem w końcu trafić na Harry’ego. Jak widać- bez skutku.

 

Siedział z tyłu, jak zwykle wpatrzony w okno. Niall mówił coś o swojej dziewczynie, ale Louis nie był tym zainteresowany. Zaczął się przyzwyczajać do tej gadatliwości. I do tego, że jakimś dziwnym trafem ciągle trafia na tego jednego taksówkarza. 

  
Wyjaśnieniem mogłoby być to, że za każdym razem, gdy dzwoni na infolinię, prosi o ten konkretny numer taksówki i to całkowicie normalne, że trafia na tego samego osobnika… Ale z drugiej strony wcześniej jeździł nią ktoś inny. A może Harry zrezygnował z pracy?

  
Zastanawiał się, czy Niall, kierowca, by coś wiedział. Chłopak wyglądał na niezwykle otwartą osobę; może jakimś cudem znał Harry’ego, wiedział co się z nim stało i dlaczego już nie jeździ tą taksówką. 

  
Za każdym razem, kiedy otwierał usta, by o to zapytać, Niall zaczynał o czymś opowiadać, a cała odwaga Louisa wyparowywała oknem. Po tygodniu stracił już nadzieję. 

  
Był piątek, dzień przed walentynkami. Wszystkie budynki ozdobione były czerwonymi serduszkami. Kwiaciarnie tonęły w czerwonych różach, a w sklepach półki uginały się pod lizakami z napisem „kocham cię”. Louis sam miał w torbie cztery takie lizaki, dla swoich sióstr. Kochał patrzeć, jak ich oczy zaczynały błyszczeć, i jak dziewczynki przytulały się do jego nóg. 

 

Kochał swoje siostry i kochał dawać im prezenty. Nie był w stanie robić tego często, jednak wynajdywał najróżniejsze okazję, by móc sprawić im radość. Im i jego kochanej mamie. 

  
Ale nie tylko lizaki były w jego torbie. W bocznej kieszeni znajdowała się czerwona koperta. Kupił ją kilka dni wcześniej i wsadził do niej ręcznie robioną kartkę w kształcie serduszka. Srebrnym pisakiem napisał „Będziesz moją walentynką?”. Pisząc to, myślał, że zaraz zapłoną mu policzki. Wiedział, że robi kartkę dla kogoś, kogo nie znał. Dla kogoś, kto zawrócił mu w głowie. Dla kogoś, kogo nie mógł wyrzucić z umysłu, nawet gdyby tego chciał.    
Wydawał się trochę wstydliwy, ale kochał to. Kochał takie małe rzeczy, które robiło się tego dnia. Zupełnie inne. Wyjątkowe.

  
Zupełnie nie rozumiał w tej kwestii Zayna i Liama, którzy nie zwracali uwagi na to święto. Zamiast iść na kolację czy obejrzeć wspólnie film, przychodzili do Louisa i pocieszali go, gdy kolejny rok spędzał na kanapie w obecności lodów truskawkowych. Nie wręczali sobie słodkich, białych misiów, ani nie uprawiali waniliowego seksu, chociaż o tym ostatnim mógłby podyskutować.

  
Jednym słowem, w mniemaniu Louisa, nie doceniali tego, co mieli.

  
Westchnął, patrząc na kawiarnię, z której wychodziła trzymająca się za ręce para. Pomyślał o tym, że pragnie spędzić walentynki z kimś, kogo obdarzy tym specjalnym uczuciem. Z kimś, kto by się o niego troszczył i uszczęśliwiał. Z kimś takim jak Harry. Jeśli byłby z nim związany, spełniłby dwa życzenia. Swoje i jego. On przecież też marzył o spędzeniu walentynek ze swoją drugą połówką. 

  
Bratnią duszą.

  
Taksówka poruszała się wolno z powodu ogromnych korków, dzięki czemu mógł obserwować, jak wychodząca ze sklepu para śmieje się i skrada sobie niewinne pocałunki. Wydawali się szczęśliwi. Louis im zazdrościł.

  
Zacisnął pięści, gdy pomyślał o tym, że miał taką szansę. Miał szansę spędzić walentynki ze swoją bratnią duszą. Z kimś, kto był mu przeznaczony. Miał tę szansę, ale stracił ją przez swoją głupotę. Jego nieśmiałość sprawiła, że uciekł, gubiąc przy tym najcenniejszy skrawek papieru, jaki posiadał. 

 

Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy. 

  
Taksówka znowu ruszyła i za chwilę znowu się zatrzymała. Korki tego wieczoru były jeszcze gorsze niż zwykle. Patrzył przez okno na ludzi, idących szarymi chodnikami. Przyglądał się wystawom sklepowym. W tle Niall opowiadał kolejną historię…

 

Wtedy to się stało.

  
Nagle jego serce zaczęło łomotać w piersi. Szerzej otworzył oczy, a z ust wydarł się cichy pisk, który sprawił, że Niall spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony. Przerwał swoją opowieść i odwrócił się, będąc cały czas w gotowości. W końcu Louis bardzo rzadko wydawał jakiekolwiek dźwięki.

  
Louis pokręcił głową i sięgnął po portfel drżącymi z podekscytowania dłońmi. Wyjął kilka banknotów i wcisnął je do rąk zdezorientowanemu blondynowi. Otworzył drzwi, nie przejmując się, że wychodzi wprost na ulicę, po czym zaczął biec. 

  
Biegł ile sił w nogach, wpadając na ludzi, którzy przeklinali jego niezdarność. Przepraszał i biegł dalej, starając się nie zgubić oczami burzy kręconych włosów. Louis rozpoznał tę beżową, puchową kurtkę. Dokładnie taka leżała na siedzeniu obok taksówkarza podczas jego pierwszej przejażdżki.

 

Drobny szczegół, który mógł uratować mu życie.

  
\- Harry! – Krzyknął, jednak mężczyzna się nie odwrócił. Szedł szybkim krokiem w stronę podziemi. Louis nie był pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że chłopak miał na uszach słuchawki.

  
Louis przyspieszył. Wiedział, że gdy tylko zejdzie po schodach, zniknie mu w labiryncie korytarzy, a jego szansa znowu przepadnie. Jego łydki zaczęły palić. Buty, które miał na sobie, nie nadawały się do biegu i zaczęły powoli obcierać mu mały palec. Miał ochotę zacząć płakać, ale wiedział, że to tylko utrudni mu widoczność.

  
\- Harry! – Wydarł się, widząc, jak mężczyzna zaczyna schodzić po schodach. Louis zaczął panikować. 

  
Pisnął, gdy potknął się o małego, białego psa i upadł na brudny chodnik. Syknął, widząc, że zdarł sobie skórę dłoni i prawdopodobnie za chwilę zacznie lecieć z nich krew. Właścicielka psa darła mu się do ucha, podczas gdy pies szczekał obok. Niebieskooki przeprosił cicho i podniósł się, patrząc w miejsce, w którym chwilę wcześniej widział Harry’ego. 

  
Pociągnął nosem i już bez przekonania zszedł do podziemi. Rozejrzał się i wytarł łzy, gdyż korytarze pełne były ludzi, zatem znalezienie alfy nie było już takie proste. Oddychał ciężko po biegu. Zapachy mieszały się ze sobą, powodując, że Louis miał ochotę zwymiotować.

  
Niemal czuł, jak kartka walentynkowa wypala dziurę w bocznej kieszeni jego torby.

  
Znowu stracił swoją szansę.

  
  
5**   
\- Tak, będę za piętnaście minut. – Powiedział smutno do telefonu. Czekał właśnie na taksówkę, która zawiezie go do przyjaciół. W tym roku postanowili spędzić walentynki u nich w mieszkaniu, ku niezadowoleniu Louisa. Wolałby raczej leżeć zakopany w pościeli i płakać, obwiniając cały świat za swojego pecha.

  
Włożył telefon do kieszeni i oparł się o murek na posesji. To jeden z tych momentów, podczas których miał ochotę zapalić. Nie miał jednak przy sobie papierosów. Nie wiedział nawet, czy kiedykolwiek jakieś miał. Nigdy nie palił. W filmach jednak właśnie tak było. Bohaterowie, przygnębieni, z worami pod oczami, wyciągali paczkę i zaciągali się. Zawsze wyglądali wtedy niesamowicie seksownie. 

  
Cóż. Louis nie był seksowny, ale może w końcu by się tak poczuł. 

  
Uśmiechnął się, widząc taksówkę, która stanęła tuż przed nim. Zerknięcie na przednią szybę utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że znowu trafi na Nialla. Zdążył go nawet polubić. Historię były porywające, a sam chłopak niezwykle zaangażowany w opowiadanie. Dużo gestykulował i śmiał się, odrobinę poprawiając humor Louisowi. 

 

Humor, który psuł się w momencie, gdy za kierownicą nie widział kręconowłosego.

  
\- Czyżby randka? – Zapytał blondyn, gdy Louis usiadł wygodnie na swoim miejscu. 

  
\- Nie. – Odpowiedział cicho, od razu wyglądając przez okno. Jego głos przepełniony był goryczą. – Straciłem swoją szansę.

  
\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – Zapytał ostrożnie Niall. Louis pomyślał, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy tak naprawdę rozmawiają. To Blondyn zawsze mówił, a Louis jedynie słuchał i raz na jakiś czas przytakiwał. Jedynymi słowami, które wypowiadał, były adres i „dziękuję” tuż przed wyjściem.

  
\- Poznałem pewną alfę… - Zaczął niepewnie, bawiąc się swoimi palcami. Nie wiedział, dlaczego o tym mówił. Być może chciał to wszystko z siebie wyrzucić. Łzy zaczęły kumulować się w jego oczach. – To była moja bratnia dusza…

  
\- Co się z nią stało? – Niall spojrzał na niego w lusterku. Louis dostrzegł w  jego oczach troskę. Pociągnął nosem i spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

  
\- Uciekłem i zgubiłem jego numer telefonu.

  
\- Oh, przykro mi.. – Powiedział Niall. – Mój przyjaciel też ostatnio miał podobną sytuację, wiesz? 

  
\- Tak? – Louis wyciągnął chusteczkę. Cieszył się, że to powiedział. W pewnym sensie mu to ulżyło. Niall zajmie się swoją historią i zanim dotrą do domu Zayna i Liama, Louis zdąży się uspokoić. Dziś cały dzień krążył po mieście, szukając Harry’ego. Zamawiał taksówki, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na numer. Gdy nie widział swojej alfy, po prostu trzaskał drzwiami, mówiąc, że jednak rezygnuje. 

  
_ Stracił swoją szansę. _

  
\- Mówił, że poznał najwspanialszą omegę pod słońcem. Była może lekko strachliwą, no i uciekła w ekspresowym tempie, ale czuje, że to jego bratnia dusza. Ciągle liczy, że zadzwoni, ale minęły już dwa tygodnie i zaczyna tracić nadzieję. Nie pokazuje tego po sobie, ale widać, że trudno mu z tym. Jak już się pozna swoją bratnią duszę, ciężko jest bez niej funkcjonować. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił bez…

  
Nagle samochodem szarpnęło. Gdyby nie pasy, Louis uderzyłby głową o przednie siedzenie. 

 

Niall odwrócił się w jego stronę. Przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

  
\- Kiedy właściwie poznałeś swoją alfę? 

  
\- Słucham? – Zapytał, czerwieniejąc lekko. Przełknął ślinę i zaczął wycierać swoje spocone dłonie w spodnie. Nie podobał mu się wzrok, którym obdarzyła go beta. Był taki… natarczywy. 

  
\- Kiedy to było? Ta sprawa z alfą? – Niecierpliwił się Niall. 

  
\- Ponad dwa tygodnie temu, czemu pytasz? – Zapytał niepewnie. Zdziwił się, gdy Niall jak gdyby nigdy nic odwrócił się i znowu zaczął jechać, opowiadając o tym, jak spotkał swoją dziewczynę. Louis jak zwykle się wyłączył, wyglądając przez okno. Nie widział, dokąd jadą. Jedyne, co zaprzątało jego umysł, to to, że stracił miłość swojego życia. 

  
\- Jesteśmy. – Odparł w końcu Niall, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech. Louis pokiwał głową i wyciągnął pieniądze. Dał mu nawet napiwek, wiedząc, że to ostatni raz kiedy się widzą. 

 

Louis nie miał zamiaru już zamawiać tych cholernych taksówek. Nie dość, że Harry rozpłynął się w powietrzu, to Louis stracił większość swoich oszczędności. Musiał zrezygnować.  

  
Wyszedł powoli i trzasnął drzwiami. Pomachał nawet, gdy patrzył, jak Niall odjechał z piskiem opon. Skrzywił się, ale docenił pewnego rodzaju pożegnanie.

  
Odwrócił się, spodziewając się zobaczyć biały domek z ogródkiem, lecz zamarł. Tępo wpatrywał się w kamienicę przed sobą. Jego twarz zrobiła się blada, a na karku poczuł kropelki potu. 

  
To nie było miejsce zamieszkania Zayna i Liama. 

  
Rozejrzał się. 

  
Nie znał tej części miasta. 

  
Podskoczył, gdy usłyszał szczekanie jakiegoś psa w okolicy. Uliczne latarnie dawały zbyt mało światła, by poczuć się spokojnym i bezpiecznym. Było już późno i przeklął w myślach, że nie wybrał się do przyjaciół wcześniej. Wolał użalać się nad sobą z kieliszkiem szampana w ręce i ciałem zanurzonym w różowej pianie. Powinien był zostać w domu, ale to była tradycja. Liam przyrządził nawet kurczaka. 

  
Nie powinien ufać ludziom. Dlaczego do cholery się tego nie trzymał? Nie wiedział co Niall osiągnie, przywożąc go w to miejsce. Nie wiedział po co i dlaczego. Wiedział tylko, że nie podobało mu się to. Zdecydowanie. Nienawidził się za to, że stracił czujność i pozwolił na to. Nienawidził swojego roztrzepania i nienawidził tego, że jak zaczyna myśleć, to odpływa i nie ogarnia świata. 

 

CHOLERA.

  
Drżącymi dłońmi wyciągnął telefon i miał już wybierać numer Zayna, gdy zobaczył taksówkę, która zatrzymała się kilka kroków dalej. Zrządzenie losu? Przeznaczenie? 

  
Nie wiedział, ale kamień spadł mu z serca. Niebiosa w końcu się nad nim zlitowały.

  
Z mocno bijącym sercem podbiegł do niej, dziękując wszystkim bóstwom za to szczęście. Sięgał już do klamki, gdy drzwi się otworzyły, a z głębi dopadł go głęboki głos.

  
\- Dziękuję, dobranoc!

  
Louis zamarł.  Do jego nozdrzy doleciał cudowny zapach lawendy i herbaty parzonej o poranku. Miał ochotę zapłakać ze szczęścia. Czyżby jego modlitwy naprawdę zostały wysłuchane?

  
Zrobił krok do tyłu i patrzył, jak Harry powoli wychodzi z taksówki. Najpierw zobaczył czarne, obcisłe spodnie i wygodne buty. Później beżowa kurtka, a pod nią zielona bluza, której kaptur założony był na głowę. Szara czapka sprawiła, że parsknął śmiechem.

  
Harry wyglądał ciepło.

  
Ciepło, ale komicznie.

  
Cichy chichot zwrócił uwagę alfy.

  
\- Louis? – Zapytał, a w jego oczach pojawił się błysk. Zamknął drzwi i uśmiechnął się, pokazując dołeczki. – Nie spodziewałem się, że cię tutaj zobaczę.

  
\- Um.. Ja też nie. – Wydukał Louis, obserwując, jak Harry powoli do niego podchodzi, a wspaniały zapach otula go z każdej strony. Ciepło powoli rosło w jego sercu, a dłonie drżały z podekscytowania. Jedyne o czym myślał, to to, że chciałby schować się w tych silnych ramionach.

  
\- Więc nie jesteś tutaj dla mnie? – Harry zmarszczył brwi, stając naprzeciwko niego. Louisowi zakręciło się w głowie. Próbował unormować swój oddech, ale to było trudne, gdy przed nim stała jego bratnia dusza. Czekał na to tyle czasu..

  
Tyle czasu..

  
Szukał go, stracił nadzieję i.. Jest. W końcu ją odnalazł.

  
Odnalazł swoją bratnią duszę. 

  
\- Niall… - Zaczął, próbując ułożyć swoje myśli w zrozumiałą całość. Szło mu to ciężko. Czemu Harry pachniał tak wspaniale?– Niall.. Przywiózł..

  
\- Niall cię przywiózł? – Powtórzył kędzierzawy, a potem się roześmiał. Odchylił  głowę i klasnął w dłonie. Louis zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się temu. Potrząsnął głową, jakby to miało pomóc w zrozumieniu tego nagłego wybuchu śmiechu. 

  
No chyba, że Louis już nie miał mózgu. Roztopił się pod wpływem tego wewnętrznego ciepła, które pojawiło się wraz z poznaniem Harry’ego i rosło… I rosło… I rosło..

  
\- Co w tym takiego śmie… - Zatrzymał się i jęknął, gdy pomyślał o swojej głupocie. W końcu Harry nie znał Nialla, więc Louis po raz kolejny się wygłupił. Teraz to już na pewno nie miał szans u Harry’ego. Bardziej zbłaźnić się nie mógł.

  
Odwrócił się na pięcie i chciał odejść. Piekły go policzki, a w oczach zbierały łzy. Po raz kolejny zmarnował swoją szansę. Powinien uciec na drugi koniec kraju i do końca życia przeklinać siebie i swoje beznadziejne życie.

  
\- Hej! – Harry złapał go za rękę i pociągnął. Louis znowu stał naprzeciwko niego. – Dokąd się wybierasz?

  
\- Przestań. Jestem taki głupi. – Burknął, znowu próbując się odwrócić. Alfa złapała go za ramiona i pokręciła głową.

  
\- Nie jesteś głupi. Przepraszam, że się śmiałem, ale właśnie wszystko do mnie dotarło. – Zachichotał. Louis uśmiechnął się czule, jednak chwilę później znowu przywdział poważną minę. Dalej nie rozumiał.

 

\- Co takiego?

  
\- Niall cię tu przywiózł. – Odparł Harry, jakby to miało wszystko wyjaśnić. Louis czuł się coraz głupszy.

  
\- Tak, co z tego? – Westchnął.

  
Harry zaśmiał się znowu. – Niall jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Mówiłem ci o nim podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania. Specjalnie cię tu przywiózł. – Powiedział, a śrubki w jego głowie zaczęły się ruszać. Może były trochę zardzewiałe, ale powoli zaczynały działać. To był pewnego rodzaju sukces.

 

Okej, dalej czuł się głupi.

  
\- Ale.. Skąd on wiedział? I.. Dlaczego? – Zapytał, a Harry owinął swoje ramiona wokół niego. Louis poczuł się szczęśliwie. Jak w domu. 

 

Lawenda i poranna herbata.

  
\- Od dwóch tygodni zatruwam mu życie, ponieważ nie mogłem się doczekać, aż do mnie napiszesz. Jesteś moją bratnią duszą i wręcz usychałem z tęsknoty.- Wyjaśnił, a Louis w końcu zrozumiał. Miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz. Dlaczego nie zapamiętał akurat tego szczegółu?

  
\- Zgubiłem twój numer.. – Przyznał z zawstydzeniem. Było mu niezwykle głupio, gdy znowu sobie o tym przypomniał. Tylko on był takim idiotą, który przez przypadek zgubił numer swojej bratniej duszy. Spuścił wzrok, a Harry podniósł jego podbródek.

  
\- To zabawne, bo Niall opowiadał mi o tobie. Musiał w jakiś sposób skojarzyć nasze historie. Zastępowałem go tego dnia. nie jeżdżę na codzień na taksówce..– Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. Louis zamrugał, czując rozprzestrzeniające się ciepło. Ciepło, które powoli zaczynało wyplywać z jego ciała, rozświetlać chodnik i wszystko, co było dookoła nich. Wspaniałe, wspaniałe uczucie.

  
\- Oh..

  
\- Zabawne, prawda?

  
\- Tak. – Szepnął, zauważając, że z każdą chwilą Harry pochyla się do niego coraz bliżej. 

 

Czyżby to była ta chwila? Ten moment stereotypowego pocałunku? Bohaterowie w końcu się odnajdują i całują, a wokół wystrzeliwują fajerwerki?

  
\- Więc.. Pomyślałeś? – Głos Alfy był cichy, a oczy pełne blasku, który widać było nawet pomimo słabego ulicznego oświetlenia.

  
\- O czym? – Zapytał, jak zwykle zapominając o włączeniu myślenia. Ten przycisk ciągle zmieniał swoje położenie, dlatego Louis rozumiał wszystko z opóźnieniem. 

  
\- O tym, by dać mi szansę.

  
\- Oh… Oczywiście, że tak… - Louis zarumienił się. – Myślałem, że to było oczywiste, gdy cię pocałowałem.

 

\- Pocałowałeś? – Harry udał zdziwienie. Ich nosy prawie się ze sobą stykały. Serce Louisa biło szybko. – Ja nie pamiętam, może mógłbyś mi przypomnieć?

  
Louis zaśmiał się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Kretyn z ciebie.

  
\- Podoba ci się to.

  
\- Tak – Szepnął Louis i stanął na palcach.

  
Ten pocałunek był stereotypowy. Fajerwerki wybuchły w ich głowach, a stado motyli poderwało się do lotu. Ich skrzydełka trzepotały, łaskocząc ich brzuchy. Louis miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Ciepło, które rosło w nim, teraz eksplodowało, wytwarzając fale szczęścia. Świat zaczął nabierać żywszych kolorów. Wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce.

 

Bratnie dusze się spotkały.

  
Bratnie dusze się połączyły.

  
Louis i Harry odnaleźli siebie w tym wielkim świecie.

  
Czyż to nie wspaniałe?

  
\- Hej. – Louis z trudem oderwał się od ust Harry’ego. Stanął na stopach i sięgnął do swojej torby. Kędzierzawy nawet na chwilę nie wypuścił go z objęć.

  
\- Co jest? – Zapytał, a Louis mocno się zarumienił, wyciągając czerwoną kopertę.

  
\- Czy chciałbyś zostać moją walentynką?

  
\- Zawsze. – Zaśmiał się Harry, znowu go całując. 

  
Idealnie.


End file.
